Digitizer devices, such as a computer pen or stylus, are used to provide input to computer devices such as notebook computers, tablet computers, and other types of digitizer-enabled computing devices. However, manufacturing tolerances, temperature conditions, and other variables can adversely affect the communications between the digitizer device and the computer device.